motionpicturefandomcom-20200215-history
Enchanted
''Enchanted ''is a 2007 American live-action/animated romantic comedy film directed by Kevin Lima. It was produced by Walt Disney Pictures and distributed by Waly Disney Studios Motion Pictures. It was released on November 21, 2007. A sequel, Disenchanted, is in development. Plot Giselle is a woman living in the traditionally animated world of Andalasia. After Prince Edward rescues her from a troll, he declares that they will marry. However, Edward's stepmother, Queen Narissa, realizing she will lose the throne if Edward marries Giselle, disguises herself as a hag and leads Giselle to a well. There, Narissa pushes Giselle into the well and through a magic portal, sending her into the live-action New York City. As Giselle ventures through the unfamiliar city, she meets Robert Phillip, a divorce lawyer. At the insistence of his daughter, Morgan, Robert allows Giselle to stay with him in his apartment. Following the logic of her world, Giselle recruits the help of the animals to aid her while she fashions a dress. Meanwhile, Edward, along with a chipmunk named Pip, arrives in New York City to locate Giselle. After Giselle causes an argument between Robert and his fiancé, Nancy, Robert's secretary, Sam, attempts to transport Giselle home, but fails to locate Andalasia. Phillip attempts to part with Giselle at Central Park, but rejoins her upon deciding that she needs his protection. Giselle also manages to help Phillip and Nancy recover, and the three are invited to the King and Queen's ball. Meanwhile, Narissa's henchman, Nathaniel, arrives in New York City to dispose of Giselle. He attempts to poison her with a poisoned apple, but fails. Nathaniel soon afterwards begins to question his relationship with Narissa while staying at a motel, along with Edward. After Nathaniel once again fails to kill Giselle, Narissa arrives in New York City herself. Giselle and Robert begin to fall in love as they spend time with each other, but Edward arrives at Robert's apartment, intending to take Giselle away. However, Giselle insists that the two go on a date first. After their date, they arrive at the King and Queen's ball, where Giselle realizes she is in love with Robert. However, Narissa arrives at the ball as well, disguised as the hag, and poisons Giselle, causing her to fall unconscious. Nathaniel turns against Narissa and explains that Giselle can only be awoken by true love's kiss. After Edward's kiss fails to awaken Giselle, Robert kisses her and Giselle awakens. Giselle admits that Robert is her true love. However, Narissa transforms into a dragon and abducts Robert, forcing Giselle to follow the two up the Woolworth Building. With assistance from Pip, Giselle rescues Robert while Narissa plummets off the building and explodes. Edward, who had fallen in love with Nancy, departs to Andalasia with her to be married. Nathaniel and Pip become successful authors of self-help books. Giselle becomes the head of a New York boutique and marries Phillip, remaining with him and Morgan in New York. Cast *Amy Adams as Giselle. *Patrick Dempsey as Robert Philip. *James Marsden as Prince Edward. *Timothy Spall as Nathaniel. *Idina Menzel as Nancy Tremaine. *Rachel Covey as Morgan Philip. *Susan Sarandon as Queen Narissa. *Jeff Bennett/Kevin Lima as Pip. *Emma Rose Lima as Bluebird/Fawn/Rapunzel. *Teala Dunn as Bunny. *Courtney Williams as Sunglass Street Vendor. *William Huntley as Grumpy. *Samantha Ivers as Angie. *Elizabeth Mathis as Tess. *Tonya Pinkins as Phoebe Banks. *Isiah Witlock, Jr. as Ethan Banks. Category:Films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Romance films Category:Comedy films Category:Musical films Category:Fantasy films Category:Children and family films Category:Live-action films Category:PG-rated films Category:Traditional animated films Category:Buena Vista Distribution films Category:Live-action/animation films Category:Parody films Category:2000s films